Arrow's Flock
by oOEPICMOoOSEOo
Summary: Arrow and her flock run into the famous group of bird kids they've heard so much about, they make an alliance, but not everything goes according to plan. Is it time for Maximum Ride to share the lime-light? Co-written with MysticTips14 ***In Process of Being Edited***
1. Mutant

**A/N: I have all my flocks outfits on my profile!**

Intro.

1. Mutant.

Arrow.

"Arrow, over here!" Bullet shouted. I flew over to him, yep _flew_, we were mutant bid-kids. A long time ago, back when we were babies, scientists' had merged our D.N.A with that of birds'. I was merged with a rare bird called the _Bali_ _Mynah._ Anyway, on with the story. I instantly saw what the matter was, Robin was surrounded by three Erasers, way to much for a six year old to handle all at the same time. I sneaked up on one and tapped him on the shoulder, as he turned I punched him in the nose, _crack_, a huge gush of blood flowed freely from it. He shrieked, and covered his face. Looks like he forgot to flap, because he fell into the sea below. Another Eraser came for me, but a good round-house kick sorted him out.

"Retreat!" I shouted, to my flock. We flew right outta there. They followed us.

"Down, then sharp up!" I shrieked to the flock. We all flew down at a 70 degree angle. The Erasers followed, suddenly we turned sharply upwards. The Erasers couldn't turn that quickly so they all plunged into the sea. Robin flew over to me, and gave me a big hug.

"I was so scared. Thank you so much." She said. I hugged her back. Bullet came over grinning.

"You go girl!" he said, slapping me a high-five. Indigo flew over, he flashed me a huge, victorious smile.

"We showed those losers!" he said, and punched the air.

Koko did a loop-the-loop, and came down laughing.

"That was fun!" She said.

"Totally! It was worth the bruises!" Raven said, smiling.

"Let's find somewhere to hunker down," I said.

"Ok." They chorused. We flew for quite a while after that, before we came to a stop, at a massive sports stadium. We decided to sleep under the bleachers.

"Get up, get up, GET UP!" I said, shaking Bullet.

"Uhhhh…" He moaned. I gave him a kick, generous me!

"Oww." He said, rubbing his shoulder. Koko was already awake listening to her iPod. I shook Robin and Indigo awake.

"Up and away in five." I said, as I handed them each a can of cold baked beans. I rubbed Robin's back between her robin wings.

"Arrow, can we stop at a café? Because I think that I and everyone else are hungry." Indigo said. I nodded, and we all flew down to a nearby chip shop, and ordered two large potions each. Koko actually moaned and closed her eyes when she bit into a chip. We ate and flew at the same time. I decided to have some fun and let two chips fall, someone is gonna get free fall food. Get it? Free _fall_? I'm lame. I know.

**A/N: Ok SYOBK time! HERES THE FORM!**

**Name(don't make it hard to type!):**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Wings(and what bird they're graphed with):**

**Appearance(as in scary or threatening, or friendly, and smiley):**

**Hair style and color (can have streaks!):**

**Eyes color and shape(as in big or small or almond shaped):**

**Style:**

**Usual wardrobe:**

**Make up(don't answer if character is a boy):**

**More info:**

**Romance:**

**weaknesses:**

**strengths- fighting skills:**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Favorite color(s):**

**Personality(good and bad):**

**Likes(at least 3):**

**Dislikes(at least 3):**

**friends:**

**Important stuff(haha):**


	2. Water World

2. Water World.

Arrow.

As soon as I got back to civilization, I checked a newspaper and see what was going on in the world. The headline said:

**ITEX DONATES LARGE SUM OF MONEY TO SCHOOL.**

"Itex isn't _helping _anyone!" I fumed; I practically felt the smoke coming out of my ears.

"Calm down!" Indigo said, rolling his eyes. I crossed my arms and stalked away. I hated white coats, and when I say hate, I mean I would do _anything_ to rid the world of them, even if it costs me my life. Bullet caught up with me.

"I know you hate them, I do too, but you can't fly into a rage every time you hear their name," he said. He was right, as usual. I sighed and un-crossed my arms.

"Fine. It's just-" I didn't have to explain why, because Robin and Koko ran up to me and started tugging on my shirt.

"A lady handed us a leaflet, and it looks so awesome! Here," Koko thrust the leaflet into to my hands, I looked down to find it was advertising:

**The Amazing Water World!**

**Come and enjoy buckets of fun at Water World Theme Park!**

**There is a number of great activities to enjoy, such as:**

**Listening to the mermaids sing!**

**Watch dolphins and killer whales perform tricks for your pleasure!**

**Find your way though our water maze with lots of wet surprises!**

**And much, MUCH, more!**

Right now I was to tired to do anything but nod and say,

"I guess we could check it out."

They whooped, and hugged me, then ran off to tell the others.

* * *

><p>We were at Water World, listening to the <em>mermaids<em> (or ladies in skin-tight costumes) sing. Robin was squealing and giggling with excitement. "Thanks soooo much for bringing me here, Arrow!" she said, when the show was over. I nodded my head and smiled at her, she was almost glowing with happiness, and I was satisfied.

A blast of water hit me in the face. We were in the Wild Water Maze. My flock started laughing. I put my hands on my hips and turned around to face them, soaking wet. When they saw my face they laughed harder. Just then, water shot out of the hedges, sprayed my flock so they were wet too. The expression on their faces were priceless. "It serves you right!" I said, laughing.

The water was streaming off me as I flew, if you have ever been in a car driving on the motorway while it was raining, and watched the drops crawl sideways across the window, then you'd get the picture. Raven flew to me. "You were spraying water in my face!" he complained. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," I apologized. "Where are we going, anyway?" He asked. "To find other mutants to help destroy Itex," I said.

We managed to find a large oak tree to sleep in, and hunkered down, apart form me, because I was on first watch. I was surfing the web, for anything that could, hopefully, lead us to a group of mutants. I checked the news again.

**Have You Seen These Bird-kids?**

Said the title of the article I was looking at. Beneath the headline were pictures of six mutants _with__wings_. The picture of a dark haired, dark eyed mutant teenage boy was circled.

**This boy, called Fang, has a blog that most of today's young generation are reading. If you want to have a peek, click the link below.**

I clicked on it, and read his latest comment. It said:

**Hey guys, we have stopped for the night in Virginia, at Max's mom's house, and got hyper on chocolate chip cookies!**

I created an account and replied.

**Hey! Fang! I'm Arrow, leader of a flock, and we need to join our flocks to defeat Itex. Give me the coordinates and we'll find you.**

**We're glad we found you, Arrow, Bullet, Indigo, Koko, Raven, and Robin.**


	3. Introductions

3. Introductions.

Fang.

"Max, I'm hungry. Can we stop at a café? Please?" Nudge asked.

"Can we make that an internet café?" I asked.

"Oh alright." Max said. Gazzy punched the air.

"Yesss!" he said. We all headed for the nearest internet café, and ordered six bags of doughnuts. Meanwhile, I took out my laptop and checked my blog. There were already eight thousand, five hundred, and eighty seven comments. I scrolled down quickly. One of them caught my eye. It said:

**Hey! Fang! I'm Arrow, leader of a flock, and we need to join our flocks to defeat Itex. Give me the coordinates and we'll find you. **

**We're glad we found you, Arrow, Bullet, Indigo, Koko, Raven, and Robin.**

"Hey guys, come look at this," I said. They all came and crowded around the screen.

"Do you think it's a joke?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if it is, then why would a person do it, and if it's a bad guy, what chance would a human have against us?" Max replied.

"Should I give them the coordinates?" I asked.

"Yeah. Not on the site, but through their email." She answered.

I clicked the **Reply ****by ****Email **button, and typed a message, and clicked Send.

"I sent them the coordinates of _The __Twilight __Inn._ That is were we are staying tonight isn't it?" I asked.

"Is now." Max said. I wondered if the comment sent by 'Arrow' was a joke or not, and if not, what would this other flock be like? I finished my last doughnut and stood up.

"Shall we go now?" I asked, looking at Max.

"Ok." She said.

If you ever have flown, with a hang-gilder or something, then you'd understand why I love flying so much. It calms me down, makes me happy, apart from flying for six hours straight, without stops, but this was a short journey.

After about thirty minutes of flying, we found the Inn we were looking for. We managed to get a room for free, because of Angel's ability to control minds and all.

Nudge flopped down on her bed and sighed with pleasure.

"This is soooo soft!" she exclaimed.

"I call shotgun on the shower!" Max said.

"Can I bath Celeste? Angel asked.

"Of course, Sweetie, right after I finish showering," Max said.

"Thanks," said Angel, as she smiled up innocently at Max.

Six hours later, we heard a knock at our hotel room door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Arrow, and my ummm… siblings. Are you Fang?" the voice said.

"Ok. Come in." I said, and opened the door. Six kids walked in, a girl, with long red hair, came first, she looked around my age. A boy, also around my age, followed her. Along with four other kids, one was about fourteen, and the rest younger. The girl with the red hair stretched out her hand. I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Arrow. This is Bullet," she pointed to the fifteen year old boy. "And this is Indigo, Koko, Raven, and Robin."

"I'm Max, the leader of this flock. You already know Fang; this is Iggy, Nudge, Gasman or Gazzy, and Angel." Max said, standing up. "And just to prove that you are actually are bird-kids, we need to see your wings."

Arrow shrugged off her backpack and extended her wings, they were all white, apart from the tips which were coal black. One by one, they all extended their wings.

"I can't believe that we found you." Arrow said. I smiled.

"Yeah, It's so weird to have met another person with wings." I said.

"Hi," Nudge said to Koko. I stared at Nudge that was so unlike her, usually she would have given a whole speech on how she was so glad to have a friend that was like her, and going on and on, until the world ended.

"Hi, you're Nudge, right?" Koko asked.

"Yeah, how old are you?" she replied.

"I'm twelve. You?" Koko said.

"Same! I like your wings, they're really pretty. Did you name yourselves? We did. We hate Itex too. They're so mean. They also own loads of companies, all the way down to wet wipes. What di-" Nudge got cut off by Iggy.

"Nudge! My ears are bleeding! Koko's ears probably are too." He said.

"No. Carry on, please," Koko said. This lead to a huge conversation between the two. Gazzy eyed Raven suspiciously, but when they started talking, he relaxed. Indigo and Iggy were already talking. And every body had a friend. And finally, we had found kids like us. Mutant freaks.


	4. Abilities

4. Abilities.

Max.

It was pretty awesome having the other bird-kids around; but the red haired girl, Arrow, made me uncomfortable.

Anyway, we were headed for Beerwah Queensland's east coast,Australia, North of Brisbane. Fluffy clouds floated lazily by, the sun casting a creamy glow on their backs. Did I actually just think that?

Total was zipped into my jacket, and couldn't shut up.

"This is awesome! I love flying! Can we do a vertical stack? Don't Drop me! Iggy did and it wasn't fun! Where are we going?"

"Shut up! Can't you be quiet for five seconds! I would happily un-zip my jacket right now!" was my response. That shut him up; Peace and quiet.

I felt like I had just stepped out of a blaringly noisy disco. Angel's friend, Robin came over.

"I still can't believe that your dog actually talks!" she said. I winced when she said 'dog'.

_Nooo, __don__'__t __spoil __the __peace!_ Total opened his muzzle, _here __we __go__…_

"Dog? Oh yeah, the _dog_. The _dog_ here is normal and stupid, and doesn't know how to talk!" he said outraged. I looked over at Robin.

"Dive-bomb?" I asked. She nodded, so, we tucked in our wings, and dropped.

"Noooo not again!" Total screamed. Then he realized he was still in my jacket.

We landed in Australia after about three more hours of flying.

"Is this were Steve Irwin lives? The guy who fights alligators and says 'G'day mate'?" Gazzy imitated.

"Lived. He was stung by a sting ray and died. He hunted crocodiles not alligators" I corrected.

"Oh, anyway, do you guys have any gifts?" Gazzy asked the other flock.

"Yeah, I can create mirages. Bullet never misses his target. Indigo has telekinesis. Koko has thermal vision, so she can see living things though walls. Raven has an extremely large amount of life energy, which gives him various abilities. He is disease resistant and difficult to kill. Plus, he can channel his energy into electrical objects and boost them for a little bit. Robin can make her voice go ultrasonic. What about you guys?" Arrow answered.

"Whoa." Fang said.

"I have super speed. Fang can go invisible. Iggy has hyper senses and can see when there's a white background. Nudge can move or stick to metal objects when she wants to, and draw information from anything she touches. Gazzy can imitate voices really well and you won't want to know or find out what his other ability is. Angel can read and/or control minds, shape-shift, and talk to fish. We can all breath underwater." I said.

"Those would be useful in a fight," Fang said to Arrow.

"Speaking for fights, how about on now? Or are you to afraid?" A voice said behind them.

"Kai?" Arrow said.

Seemingly out of nowhere, fifty Erasers appeared.

"Arrow, nice to see you. Again." Kai said.

Robin opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched sound that got higher and higher until I couldn't hear it anymore; but the Erasers' and Total dropped to the floor and writhed in pain. Angel leant down and coved Total's ears.

"Thanks, that was painful," he said. The flock was already picking their way among the Erasers knocking them out and the like.

"We have to do this quickly, Robin still has to breathe!" Arrow shouted.

A cage suddenly appeared around the Erasers. _This __must __be __one __of __Arrow__'__s __mirages,_ I realized. Robin took a deep breath and started again.

I walked over to Arrow.

"Who's Kai?" I asked.

"When The School was retiring all the Erasers, he escaped. He asked if he could join us. I said no, because he was trying to kill us all the time. Then the program machine that programmed the Robot Erasers crashed and the white coats couldn't fix it. So they started using real Erasers again. Kai joined them, probably to get his own back on us for turning him down. They assigned him the leader of the Eraser front. Now, he's always tracking us." She explained. "Sorry to bring more trouble to you."

"It's fine. We haven't had any excitement for a while," I said.

Angel and Robin were chatting away, so were Gazzy and Raven, Iggy and Indigo, Koko and Nudge, and Fang and Arrow and Bullet. I was the only one left out, but I didn't want to show that was I miserable.

Fang walked up to me.

"You ok?" Fang asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Is this about Arrow having red hair?" he said, seeing right though my lie. I flushed.

"Well, that's stupid. Some people are just born with it, it's their personality that counts," he said.

I smiled.

"I guess… So anyway, shall we fly? Because walking is just wasting our time," I said.

"Ok." He looked relieved.

"Up and away guys!" I called to both flocks, and we all took to the sky.


	5. China

**A/N: BTW, Arrow is 15, so is Bullet, and Indigo. Koko is 13. Raven is 10. Robin is 7. I have all their outfits on my profile!**

5. China.

Fang.

We decided to go to China. Paper lanterns and banners with Chinese writing on them were everywhere. Everything was different to anywhere else. Max, Fang, Arrow, Bullet, Indigo, and I were a whole head and shoulders taller than everybody else here.

Nudge was chatting on and on about loads of fashion ideas to Koko. I was surprised that she didn't scream and slam her hand over Nudge's mouth. Gazzy and Raven were telling each other jokes and laughing.

"Fang?" Arrow said, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Huh?" I turned back to her.

"Why are we in China?" she asked.

"To break into another branch of Itex."

"Won't they have really Hi-Tec security?"

"Good point, you should speak to Max about that," I replied, glancing over at Max. She was watching us coldly. I smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes in reply. Arrow walked over to her, and had a whispered conversation. Finally, she came back.

"And?" I asked.

"She said we could probably use our abilities on them, but we would need to see the area first."

"Ok."

I thought about this for a bit, maybe Raven could use his ability and over charge the CCTV cameras making them malfunction? Nah. The guards would soon come running to see what the problem is with the lens. Or Arrow could create a mirage copying the wall behind them and so they won't be able to see us? It certainly was a possibility. I explained this to her, and she nodded.

"Good idea, but if I get the mirage wrong or hold it skew, then the guards-"

"Will think that part of the picture froze," I finished.

"I guess…"

We stopped for the night in a forest, and I offered to take first watch. I decided to check my blog.

I scrolled though the hundreds of comments kids from all over the world had posted on my blog.

**From: Luvable23.**

**Dear Fang,**

**It's so boring here, where I live. Why couldn't of the White Coats of taken me as well? Can u visit me sometime?**

**From: Missrock'n'roll13**

**What music do ya like? I like: Moves Like Jagger, Party Rock Anthem, Set Fire to the Rain, Rolling in the Deep, Paradise, and Chasing cars! **

I waded though most of the comments, but skipped a few because if I read them all I'd be here all day. I typed.

**Location: Somewhere in China.**

**You are the 978,343,687,234,453,535 visitor. It's actually MUCH more than that.**

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been on the blog for a while but we've been busy. A new flock has joined us in our mission to destroy Itex. If you want their names look in the previous comments. Anyway, music I like… I don't really listen to that much music but I like the Taylor Twins. And Luvable23, we can't visit you it's too risky, sorry not my fault that evil maniacs are after me. **

**Fly on,**

**Fang.**


	6. Destiny?

6. Destiny?

Arrow's POV

After a nice break, we decided to start our search for the company. It was surprisingly to see so many people at once in this country. The colourful details really stood out like fireworks as strong colours seem to stand out. Max decided we should split into smaller groups of two to search the area and return to 'this spot' being the park. Immediately, the pairs started to form:

Angel and Robin. Those two bolted out of our sight as soon as they got together.

Koko and Nudge.

Gazzy and Raven.

Iggy and Indigo.

Fang and Max – Obviously.

Bullet and Me.

I had to admit I was a bit worried for Robin and Angel. I mean, two little girls travelling together in the evening in China. Yeah, probably not the best situation. I grabbed Bullet's arm and went to the west. We quietly walked in the silent, dull environment unlike the rest of festive China. I wonder which city we are in exactly.

Bullet tapped my shoulder and pointed to the rustling bush. We immediately got into our fighting stances, and looked to see a young girl of about 14, with light brown hair that was set into layers, but it was messed up with twigs and dirt. She had gray eyes that seem to stab at me, but if looked closely, she had flecks of teal that seem to soften her look. Her clothing was a pair of ripped, dark jeans, a plain black shirt with no graphics, and a black, gray stripped sweater. She had a glare set on her face as she looked at us up and down.

She shrugged, and turned to leave, but at the last moment, she tried to roundhouse me. Luckily, I dodged her attack and grabbed her leg to unbalance her. However, she brought her other leg off the ground, and kicked me on the chest. I let her go, and she pounced on me. Immediately, Bullet stretched his arm out and hooked her stomach. Using the motion to his advantage, he flipped her onto her back on the floor, pinning her down on the floor. She glared at Bullet as he placed his weight on top of her.

"It's okay. We don't want any trouble," I calmly stated as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Neither do I, but I, personally, hate having people on top of me," she countered with a tone that gave me the chills. Bullet looked at me and I nodded. He got off of her and stretched his hand out to help her. Instead of receiving the hand, she kicked his knee for revenge. Bullet fell on the ground face-first and glared at the girl. She stood up and said in a serious face, "Excuse me." She turned to leave without a look back. Weird girl. Her jacket seemed a bit bulky from her back. Wait a second...

"Are you one of them?" I asked.

She stood, petrified in her tracks, and looked back, "Who?"

I hesitated as I tried to come up with something that wouldn't give my identity, "You know, those things in Fang's Blog. Are you a hybrid?"

She tried to keep her cool, but it was obvious as she send me a glare that it was true. "No."

"Well, you are. I can see with your bulky jacket. You can't lie to me."

"I am not sure of what you are talking about. I have a backbone problem, that's all."

Bullet seemed to have gotten the gist of what was happening and got into the conversation. "Then, you wouldn't mind taking your jacket off."

"Of course, I would mind. It is freezing cold out here," she spat at him. I see that she already has a grudge on Bullet.

"Can I touch your back?" I asked, and tried to approach her.

"No, I appreciate your sympathy, but I don't need it." She backed away from me. "Plus, I am sure we will meet later if destiny allows it."

This made me confuse. Destiny? Who believes in that anymore? As I pondered on this, she escaped into the dark shadows. How did she do that?

"Should we follow her?" Bullet's question brought me back to reality and I shook my head.

"No, let's just continue looking for Itex."

Ignoring the previous situation (not without any comments from yours truly), we continued to walk. After talking to bystanders, we couldn't find any clues about a large company. It seemed to be getting late, so we returned to the park. Hopeful that the others found something. They hadn't, as it turned out. We decided to spend the night in a large tree.

"I'll take first watch," I offered. Everyone nodded, the other flock did an odd hand stack thing and lay down.

I scanned the area. Nothing so far... Suddenly, something large flew past me, it slip stream almost made me fall off the branch I was on. Something kicked me from behind, and I landed on the ground, hard. The thing landed on my back pinning me down. All the air left my lungs in a _whoosh_. As I lay gasping for air, the person turned me over so I faced upwards. It was that girl again, the one who supposedly had the spine deformity.

The girl slid a blade under my chin, and asked, "Who are you? And what are you doing here? Are you a mutant?"

I didn't want to take chances, so I chose to answer her. I said loudly to, hopefully, wake up the others. Fang sat up, looked at me, and then started creeping up on the girl.

I looked at the girl. "I'm Arrow. Yes I am. I'm here because-" Fang leaped onto the girl, and pulled her off me. The girl lashed out with her knife, but Fang grabbed her wrist.

"HOW MANY BOYFRIENDS DO YOU HAVE?" she screamed at me. _Boyfriends? _I blushed deeply. Thank god it was dark.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said, coolly. Now both the flocks were awake, and staring down at us. I took off her jacket and Fang turned her around in mid-air so I could see her back. She had beautiful black, white, and teal wings.

"I knew it." I smirked.


	7. Snakes

"How did you find us?" Max asked, narrowing her eyes.

The girl, who Fang still held from behind, answered her, "Fang's Blog was useful. Also, how many

kids sleep in trees?"

Max glanced at Fang. "If she tracked us down so easily, who else can find us? Fang do NOT give away

our location, EVER, don't even give the county we are in away."

Fang shook his head slightly. "I don't."

I looked over at Arrow, her pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. She was so dang beautiful... I

remembered the time when she created her first mirage. It was when she was six. We were all running

around outside.

She stopped running and sat down breathless. "I really wish I had a twin," she said. She kept going

on about it for days. One day I found her staring at a chair across from her. All of a sudden, there

was a second Arrow in the chair. We jumped. Arrow stopped staring at the chair, and the other

Arrow dissolved. I stopped thinking about the past, and brought myself back to the present.

"Why did you attack us?" Arrow interrogated.

The girl sighed. "I thought you might be erasers. Since you were not with the rest of you guys, I

didn't recognize you."

"You thought we looked like teenage models? Please." Arrow scoffed.

The teen shrugged. "It's easy to make a mistake with you guys. Don't the scientists program

experiments to be almost flawless?"

"I guess..." Arrow said.

I broke in. "Do you work for them? The white coats?"

"Nah. I was just trying to find some people like me."

Max looked at Fang and gave a little nod. Fang let go of whoever-she-is.

"Thank you," she said. She stuck out her hand, when no-one shook it, she let it fall back at her

side. "My name is Forest, or Experiment 56746." She pulled a twig out of her hair and snapped it

between her fingers.

"Ok, I'll introduce you to the others that you don't know." Max said. "This is Arrow, Bullet, Indigo,

Koko, Raven, and Robin, they're other flock."

Arrow brushed a stand of hair off her forehead. "We joined Max because we had to destroy Itex

together." She looked at Forest with her deep blue eyes calculating whether she was able to trust.

Max simply looked at Angel, who gave a little smile and a nod.

"Fine. You can stay, but you find your own food, okay?" Max said.

Forest nodded. "I wouldn't want to be a burden anyway."

I yawned. "Well, I gonna get some sleep."

"I think we should all go back to bed anyway," Max said.

"It can be my turn on watch duty, I want to check my blog, anyway so I don't mind," Fang said.

Max nodded, and we all flew up into our different trees, one for each flock.

Forest's POV

I gave myself a pat on the back as they didn't realize that Fang's blog wasn't the source of my arrival. Just like I said to Arrow, it was destiny. My mind was always clouded with uncertainty and loneliness, but Fang's blog gave me a bit of hope that there were others like me. However, I couldn't sense the mistrust that everyone was sending me.

I played with my necklace that a long lost friend gave me. He was an Eraser and stabbed me in the back, but I could never forget nice feeling of having a friend. I stared as the groups flew into different trees to show that their relationship wasn't deep. They were companions, not friends. I sighed as I realized that I will have to sleep by myself in a tree.

I re-experienced the situation when I was captured by Fang and screamed about her boyfriends. It was strange since they didn't seem close. Even the guy that I met before, didn't seem to express as much emotion. Then again, what would I know about relationships, when I can't even keep a friend? Why did I explode like that? I was usually in control of myself.

I went towards Fang and explained, "I'm going to get a midnight snack before I go to sleep." He nodded, but other than that he showed no interest. Weird, you would think that a potential enemy would have to be watched to be assured that she wouldn't give away their location. I shrugged and traveled to one of my favourite supermarket.

I stood to the back of the supermarket and gently hiss to signal my only partners in my travel. A whole cluster of snakes come forward and started to wrap themselves around my body. I didn't have any money, so I had to rely on stealing. I couldn't find another way unless I was near a good farm or a nice harvesting season. Laying them in the floor, I hissed their directions and waited for the screams to emerged from the inside of the building. Soon, screams and stomps were booming from the inside of the store. I sent one snake to be a decoy and terrify the bystanders while the others broke the cameras and carried the food.

The snakes came back with packets of chips, nuts, and candy. I delivered them a bag of dead rats I had been collecting in the forest for them **(A/N: As Max would say: For those sissies in the back screaming, 'Ewww.' Or 'Total ewww.' The snakes wouldn't trust her if she didn't reward them afterwards.)**. That was when I encountered Arrow and that other guy. The snakes hissed and slithered back to the home. I wanted them to stay with me a little longer, but I knew it was impossible. Quickly, I ate my snack and stored the bag for more rats/toads/mice. I went back to the centre base and stareed at the sky. I don't think I will be sleeping tonight because of what was ahead is a true mystery.

I climbed onto a tree and spied through the shifting leaves to see the bright stars. Slowly, I closed my eyes to hear the rapid typing on the computer and the whisper of hisses coming from the forest. I smiled at the odd lullaby that was playing and zoned out for the rest of the night. One of my most important questions was:

Where were we going next?

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. Ha ha. You will be wondering 'What in the world is going on?' Or 'Maybe I should review this story, so that the Author and Co-Author don't get bored of this story and decide to ditch it.' (Hint, hint.) **


	8. Pain

Forest's POV

Of course, their first approach of action was to figure out the location of Itex. It's interesting how they believe that Itex was in China. China was a rising country, but I wouldn't expect it to develop as much to be able to discover human experimentation. I wish I could help the flocks, but I was left in this place to rot. I can't recall any memories of my life in a company named Itex or associated with it because the company that I originated was an unnamed territory in my mind. So, I am pretty much useless in acting as a guide for them in this area since I usually spend most of my time in the forest.

I looked down from my tree to see the flocks preparing breakfast with plain granola bars and simple snacks. I'm glad I got that midnight snack to avoid any morning hunger. Closing my eyes, I felt the slight vibrations traveling around the area from the active movement. Vibrations soon roused from the trunk to call for my attention. I glance down to see Arrow and Max standing near the tree's roots. I grimaced at the thought of being questioned again.

I jumped from my branch to the ground, facing the two leaders and waited for their comments on my presence.

Max stepped in first, "Get one thing straight: We don't trust you. No offense, but we will be very careful with you. Angel all ready searched you and we still haven't found any troubles."

"Also, like we said before, you will be charge of yourself, so don't depend on us for your needs unless it is an emergency," Arrow continued.

Max nodded in support to the previous statement and started, "If you have any information, we will find out sooner or later. We have an active mind reader that can read your mind at any time, so don't even try to find anything."

"Also, we won't hesitate in attacking you at the first sign of betrayal. If you attack any of our members for whatever reason, you will probably not survive. We have an advantage in numbers, so don't even try it," Arrow finished.

I won't lie, but at that last point, both leaders seem to want to rip me in pieces. Maybe it was my imagination when I saw that reaction, but I actually felt shaken. I could guaranteed you that they knew about the immense fear they aroused with their speech because they had hidden smirks behind their superiority aura. I nodded and used the line that I would always use with the scientists or 'White coats', "I understand."

Both leaders analyze me with a critical eye and left to their flocks. A breath was released from my lungs. If that wasn't pressuring, I don't know what was.

"Okay, where are we going?" a guy asked, umm… Indigo? Dang, I forgot their names.

"We will be going to the center of China's government. Fang told me that this country is based on 'equality', so the only source of any human experimentation would be from the government's laboratory. The only system that can obtain any money," Max said.

Half of the group turned to Arrow for her opinion. She nodded to show her approval of the plan and the rest of group returned to listen to Max's instructions that she received from the Voice to get to the building. Next, they decided the battle approach. I had building patrol, or watchdog. Lucky me.

_**Arrow's POV.**_

Indigo used his telekinesis to turn all video cameras away from us so we could get in without being seen, the next trouble was getting past the fingerprint locks. Nudge touched the side of it, while Angel read her mind; then Angel morphed her fingerprint into another one, and touched her thumb to the glowing scanner. It beeped, and we walked in. Then I had my job of making us all look like scientists. We walked in quietly, and pretended to talk about complicated things, Iggy knew some useful chemicals and we talked about what would happen if we injected a 'experiment' with it. But, as soon as we got into the room they kept all the mutants in, we unlocked the cages. Angel managed to calm all of them down convincing them that we were also kids and mutants, and then she told them that we needed to fight the scientists, rebel. I made us look like ourselves again. I put myself in battle mode, but Iggy, Gazzy and Raven screamed for us to run. Then it was all screams and stomping feet from there. As soon as everyone was out, their bomb exploded. I was sent flying, I tried to unfurl my wings, but they wouldn't obey me, debris slashed open my skin. Then a chunk of rock hit my head. The last thing I remember was immense pain, then blackness.

I woke in a soft bed, in a white room. My first thought was '_The School'_ but then I realized that this was a hospital, not a lab. My right arm, and my left leg were both in casts, my head was also in bandages. I heard someone snoring next to me. I turn my head slightly. It was Bullet. How long was I out?

"Bullet!" I whispered. I flicked his knee with my good arm.

He jolted awake. "Arrow. Thank god you're awake. The doctors thought you were never going to come out of your coma, but I knew better." He winked, but I was too shocked to smile.

"Coma? How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." Hmm... That meant my arm had to be healed by now.

"Where is everybody?"

"We had to book into a hotel."

"Can I see them?"

"I'll call them." He took out his mobile, and dialed a number. "Hi, it's Bullet. Arrow's awake. She wants to see you guys… Yep… Okay bye!"

They were by my bedside in a matter of six minutes. I did a head count. There was everyone from my flock, apart from Raven. And, to my surprise, Fang was with us.

"Where are the others?"

Indigo spoke up. "We got separated. You were the only one to get hurt."

Robin handed me something. It was a gold ring that had an arrow on it **(A/N: I have a picky of it on my profile in Arrow's Outfit)**.

"Thank you so much! It's beautiful." I ruffled her hair. Then I spoke to Bullet. "Do the doctors know, about our you-know-what?"

He nodded. "You had a serious cut across your middle." I felt the bandages, under my hospital gown. I read the plastic bracelet on my wrist. "Dakota Drummings?" I read out loud.

Bullet grinned. "We had to think of something fast, and I happened to like the drums."

"Do you think you could get a doctor to take off my casts?"

"Sure, you want eggs with that, m'lady?"


	9. Miami

**A/N: BTW, in this story, when their wings are tucked in, it looks like a normal humans back, okay?**

**Fang's POV**

Keeping a distance from Arrow's flock, I analyzed her recovery. All I knew was the information that the doctor reported to the whole group. I couldn't help, but think about my flock. It felt almost the same as the time the flock separated except that we didn't decide on this. This was an accident.

I examined Arrow. Her hair was an imitation of fire that curiously brought the attention of my eyes like Max's sun-streaked hair. It seemed to be unnatural. I knew that Max held a grudge on any red-head, but I didn't see the big deal. Maybe it was because of Lissa...

Anyways, I turned to the others to see them with concern dripping from every pair of eyes. They understood that their leader was strong, but it didn't stop them from wondering if she was alright. They loved her, just like the flock loved Max. They have a lot of things in common.

I watched as Robin passed Arrow a golden ring with an arrow. It seemed to perfectly fit her. I started to wonder where she got it. We haven't gone to a jewelry store from my recalled memory, but from the looks of it, it was brand new except for the specks of mud that came from Robin's hand. Arrow ruffled Robin's hair and I imagined the same image with Max and Angel.

Hopefully, we can get out of here as soon as possible. The smell of the antiseptic was rising my paranoia to extreme standards. I noticed that was going a lot more head turns than the usual and goosebumps were trailing down my arms as small memories pushed forward. My feathers seem to ruffle under my shirt as I waited for Bullet to remove the casts on Arrow. The doctor left a minute ago, so this would be the perfect time to escape this place.

"Okay, let's get going!" Arrow encouraged as she opened the window and jumped out. Everyone followed her with a bright smile as they view her energy shining radiantly unlike her previous state. I smirked and jumped out after Bullet.

Her flock formed a small cluster while I flew a few inches below them. I flew in silence cor a few minutes before I felt the tips of my wings touch another pair of wings. I peered from the corner of my eye to see Arrow. She stared at me with a sad smile.

"Fang, don't worry. We will find your flock. Raven is missing, too. I feel a part of me is crushed as I realized that one of mine is gone. I bet this is Max is feeling without you, so stop being Mr. Moody Pants and join my flock. It will only be for now until we can find your flock," Arrow stated. I nodded and rose to the center of the cluster. I hope she was right, but why do I have the feeling that it won't be easy? Maybe I can find Max with the blog.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrow's<strong> **POV.**

"OKAY, GUYS, WE'RE GOING TO MIAMI. LET'S TAKE A BREAK FROM THIS MADNESS." I shouted. Everyone whooped, except Fang, who remained silent. Sure, I admired him for being strong, brave, and courageous, but that boy seriously needed to lighten up, instead of being Dr. Emo. I smirked at my new nickname for him. But, I sure wasn't going to call him that to his face.

* * *

><p>I buried my toes in the warm sand. Miami was gorgeous, but I couldn't really enjoy it. There were so many things to worry about. Bullet walked over.<p>

He gave a salute. "Hey."

"Hi."

There was a pause.

"So... This week has been eventful."

"Yep." I wondered if he was trying to have a conversation with me.

"Did you like being with the other flock?" He asked.

"It was nice, but stressful. There were too many of us." I looked over to where Fang, and Indigo were chatting, then over to Koko and Robin playing in the water. "The water looks nice. I going to go change." I picked up my backpack, and got changed into my bikini. I would have like to where something a little less revealing than a bikini, but my would have to be able to let our wings out if Erasers attacked. I walked back down over the beach, conscious of both Fang's and Bullet's eyes on me. I blushed slightly. "What are you staring at?" I asked Fang.

Fang looked away, and- Was that a blush? Dr. Emo _blushed_? It is far too complicated even to think about it (Note the sarcasm here). I carried on walking towards the water. I waded in, the splashed Robin. She squeaked and spun round.

"Arrow!" She said, a mix of delight and mischievousness creeping across her face. Someone pushed me from behind, sending me face-first into the water. I came up spluttering.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, KOKO!" I shrieked, and ran after her. I couldn't catch her because she was already quite far away. So I swam in the clear crystal blue water. Eventually, I got bored of swimming, and got out. I wrung my hair out, and sat out in the sun to dry. Fang was on his laptop, checking his blog.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Although I already knew, I just wanted to have a proper conversation with him.

"Trying to locate the flock. And checking the blog." He said.

"Oh okay."

Another awkward pause.

"What was it like with your flock, like what was Max's most embarrassing moment?"

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh. Fang's gonna tell her about Max's most embarrassing** **moment!**


	10. Embarrassing

**A/N: Hey, this is Mooose here. Arrow's embarrassing moment actually happened to me. But replace Bullet with my best friend Amelia.**

Fang smirked as he continued typing in his computer, "Max had a chip in her arm, and an annoying voice in her head. She thought that the voice was connected to the chip, so she wanted it out. Her mom was a vet surgeon and hopped her up on Valium before the operation. I was distracting her, so she wouldn't look at her arm. She started babbling like mad. Saying how the lights were pretty, and then she asked Ella, who is her half-sister, if she had a Lay-Z Boy anywhere... I think that was her most embarrassing moment. I have never seen Max behave like that, so I had a nice time teasing her about it." I knew that he wasn't telling me something, but I let it pass. I chuckled.

"You want to know mine?" I said. He raised an eyebrow, asking the unasked question. "I was just messing around waiting for Bullet to come back to finish our game of cards. I was head banging, and jumping around dancing. I looked up, and Bullet was staring at me. It turned out that he had been there the whole time since I started dancing. He asked me why I was dancing, and, because I was so embarrassed, I said I was dancing to the beat. He listened, then told me that there wasn't any music. I tried to cover up my blunder by saying, 'I meant the beat in my head.' With that I walked swiftly past him, then he said that we needed to finish our game of cards. I knew that he wouldn't let it go unless we finish our card game. But, he kept glancing at me and chuckling, so I knew that I wouldn't hear the end of it. Luckily, I won the card game, so now if he brings it up, I can say that he got beaten in a card game."

He laughed, then carried on still typing his post. I wonder if he had any embarrassing moments, but soon shrugged it off. This is Fang I'm talking about.

Later on, we managed to book a hotel room. I got bored, and, being the stalker I am, I decided to check out what Fang had been writing on his blog while we were talking. It turned out he had told the_whole_ _world_ my embarrassing moment. I clicked to comment on it. This is what I said:

**Fang, you are soooo dead. And when you're dead, I will leave you in a tub of flesh-eating maggots that will eat your flesh. Then, I will feed what's left of you to Erasers.**

I posted the comment. Then, I went to see his reaction and started to spy on him from the doorway. Then, Indigo walked up to me, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Indigo has that type of voice that is naturally loud. Fang looked up from his laptop, and caught me motioning for Indigo to go away. I froze, blushing. Oh, gosh. What must he think I was doing?

**Fang's POV.**

Why was she spying on me? I was wondering about this when I looked at a new comment someone had submitted to my blog. In some sense, I knew that it was Arrow. When I read the comment twice, it felt familiar to me. Then, I recognize that it sounded like an insult that Max would say. It was creepy. Sometimes, when I didn't look at her while she was speaking, I could imagine Max sitting there. I missed Max along with the rest of the flock as I view Arrow's flock. I started typing my new post:

**Hey guys. Someone is mad at me now... I'm not entirely sure that she won't carry out what she said she'd do. Anyway, Max, if you are out there, let me know. Tell the flock I send my greetings. I'll give you a clue to where I am. It's really hot. Try and figure that one out. I have to go now. Writing this while dodging knives thrown by Arrow. Haha. Not really.**

**Fly on,**

**Fang.**

**Max's POV.**

Trust him to _accidentally _get 'separated' from us to be with the red head's flock. I was so mad at him that I didn't even care about finding him or not. But, I knew I had to because of Raven and all. Poor guy, he looked scared when he realized that he was with us.

I decided to see just how well he was getting on with the other flock. I clicked onto the blog, and read his previous comments. It turned out he had told the universe Arrow's most embarrassing moment. I smirked as I read it. But then my grin vanished as I wondered just how he found out about it. Then, I saw Arrow's comment at the end of the blog. She insulted just as badly as me. That was something. I decided to email him. Privately, so the rest of the world didn't find out where we were. I started typing:

**To Fang,**

**So, Fang. How is it going? We are currently in London, England. We are staying in the inn nearest to Big Ben. By the way, nice hint, "It's really hot", I'm mean there are only a **_**few**_** places in the **_**whole**_** world that are "really hot". If you can't read the sarcasm in that last statement, you're an idiot. **

**From Max.**

**Dear Fang,**

**Hey, Fang! What have you been doing? Where are you? I really miss you. That boy, Raven, is best buddies with Gazzy now. Tell Koko I miss her too!**

**Love Nudge xxxx.**

**To F-nick.**

**Hi F-nick. Max read Arrow's crazy moment to the flock. Hahaha, she is never going to hear the end of it.**

**From Ig.**

**Dear Fang,**

**I miss you Fang. Please come back soon. We all miss you. Bring me a souvenir if you can! Celeste and Total miss you, too.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Angel.**

**Hey Fang,**

**I'm teaching Raven to make bombs! He is OK, but once we accidentally set off a stink bomb in a food store! You should have seen everybody's faces!**

**See ya,**

**Gazzy.**

After everyone finished typing their notes, I pressed send, shaking my head at Gazzy's message. Now to wait for Fang's reply. However, I doubt he'll answer if he's hanging around that red-head. What should I do?


End file.
